Tilt her head
by greentea1896
Summary: She swept her chocolate eyes around the room, casually stopping at the sight of him, tilting her head, as she gave him a smile. He felt himself shudder and his cheeks flushing.  X2786 ONE SHOT.X
1. Chapter 1

**Tilted her head, and smiled. **

**Hi! I've been itching to write some 2786 for sometime 3 enjoy! P.S. wrote this up in the middle of the night, so please excuse me from mistakes, kay? ^^ **

* * *

"Class, I would like to introduce to you our new transfer student."

Akiyama sensei cleared his voice as the chattering of the class quieted down.

A girl with a ponytail bounced up to the teacher's desk and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Miura Haru! It's nice to meet you all! Please take care of Haru!"

She swept her chocolate eyes around the room, casually stopping at the sight of him, tilting her head, as she gave him a smile. He felt himself shudder and his cheeks flushing.

"She seems like a nice girl, doesn't she, Tsuna-kun?"

A soft, gentle voice distracted him. It was Kyoko, his eternal crush. That auburn-headed girl was like an angel, helping out everyone, always cheery and bubbly. A faint smile lingered on her face as she turned her head back to the front.

Yes, she did seem like a nice girl alright.

Miura Haru did turn out to be a nice girl. She was thoughtful, smart, and quickly made friends with Kyoko. She was a normal girl in everyway, except one.

She always seemed to be miraculously seated next to Tsuna and Kyoko every lesson. At first he thought it was because the girls were good friends, but no, Haru tended to inch her table ever so slightly towards his. He felt uncomfortable each lesson as he felt a pair of eyes lingering their stare at him. He would sometimes make eye-contact, but would immediately jerk his head to the other direction as soon as possible. Amazingly, her locker was right beside his, making their meeting before each class inevitable. She'd always greet him with a cheery grin, to which he would force a meek smile, making his leave as soon as possible. Even their classmates have caught onto something.

"So that Haru girl likes Dame Tsuna?"

"She's got great taste, doesn't she?"

"Too bad he's head over heels with Kyoko already"

"Too bad she talks in 3rd person."

He hated those rumors. He hated how those rumors made Kyoko look at him with doubtful eyes; he didn't like how Kyoko was still friends with her, he didn't like how Haru wasn't scared of the rumors at all, and continued her actions as though nothing had ever happened.

Frustrated, he thought of ways to keep sheer distance from her. He'd collect all the books he'll need for the day at the start of the day, arriving at school either extra early or extra late too avoid any necessary locker meetings. He asked Principal Reborn to allow him a seat change together with Kyoko to the furthest corner of the class room, and changing their eating places each day so Haru wouldn't find him. He sighs in relief if she doesn't sit next to her, yet alone talk to her.

He stopped calling her by her name, only acknowledging her existence by simply naming her as "That girl". If they had to swap papers, he'd swap as a trio with Gokudera and Kyoko rather than an even number with Haru. Whenever he received a test under her name for marking, he would always swap with the nearest person near him, not even caring if it's Hibari or Mukuro's paper. At the end of the year, he refused to sign her yearbook, pushing it away like it's a new deadly disease.

When summer arrived, he confessed to Kyoko. They kissed under the old oak and made a wish under the summer sky. He decided that it was the happiest day of his life as he chucked away the gift that Haru had given him through Kyoko, still unopened. He didn't care now. Kyoko was his girlfriend.

* * *

As they returned to school, the first thing he did was to announce to everyone in the school that his girlfriend was now and forever Sasagawa Kyoko. He grinned as everyone cheered him on and patted him on the back. He knew Reborn must've done something, or he doubted that Lal and Colonello would let them off jogging while holding hands, or Verde would let them dissect lovebirds rather than toads. Everything was running smoothly in his life: his grades were rising with the help from Gokudera, his un-athletic trait slowly fading as Yamamoto and Ryohei helped him with extra training, until:

"Seems like the Tsuna gang dumped Haru."

"Poor Haru. I saw her eating her lunch beside the recycling bins one day."

"I heard that she even asked the school supervisor, Fong, if she could change classes."

"But her grades are great! She even beated Gokudera and Hibari to the End of term exams!"

"I guess that's what she does, since no one hangs out with her."

His ears freeze. All this time, he's been having the time of his life.

And Haru was pushed aside.

Tsuna suddenly feels guilty. He tries to make it up to her.

But she moves away as soon as they move closer to her seat. She'd swap away papers under his name, and she turned into the one who carried her books with her all day long. One time, they tried approaching her during lunch, but they found out the next day that she had applied for the job of being a Student librarian, which means skipping all lunch times, even though her hunger was piercing through her stomach. She studies stayed at the top of the list, unwavering.

He then realizes exactly how deep he's hurt her.

* * *

At the last day of school, everyone was gathering in the school hall ready to enjoy the last event of the year- the disco. He bobs his head along to the music, dancing with Kyoko, slipping her sweets and passing his friends drinks. After five thorough sweeps along around the room, he concludes with the fact that Haru's not there.

"I think she's still in the classroom."

"You can go find her. I don't think she's leaving anytime soon."

He rushes through the corridors, hurdling up stairs until he reaches the classroom of class 2B.

She's crying, beside their lockers, unpacking her stuff into her bag. He remembered how the bag was fresh and clean the first time he met her. Now it was dusty and old. She noticed his presence, and stared at him with cold eyes, her hands quickly fumbling with her tears, wiping them away.

He's never seen her cry before. Her newfound eyes scares him with their coldness.

He tries to speak, but his throat clenches. With much effort, he whispered three words.

"Haru, I'm sorry."

The words rumbled out of his chapped lips as he looked down at the stone floor.

A shrill laugh rolled out of the other.

"You're _sorry."_

She tilts her head like the first time, only this time, her gaze was hard as steel.

"I..I..am..sorry.."

She laughs at him as if he was walking around with a piece of toilet paper sticking onto the soles of his shoes. He stares at her and sneered in disgust, his anger finally exploding.

"Miura Haru, I'm here to fucking apologize to you for all those fucking things I did, so stop giving that stare. It wasn't me who was stalking me like a puppy on a trail, it wasn't me who was sticking to me like a piece of expired gum, it wasn't me who got all obsessed and fell in love. It was YOU. "

He looks at her as soon as he finished, his eyes immediately weakening from anger to fear. The happy, energetic Haru he knew was gone. This Haru was the creation of his ignorance, his unkindly ways. She scoffs.

"ME? Did Haru ever even mention that she likes, even possibly loves you? Did any of those words come from Haru's mouth? No. But there's one_ tiny _thing Haru has to tell you. Do you know how much it hurts when the person you like moves away from you like you're the newest zombie on earth? Do you know how it feels when you know someone wants to get away from you, to avoid you, and is happy as long as they're within 10 kilometers away from you? Do you know, how painful, it is" she pauses as she took a breath.

"When the person you LOVE THROWS AWAY THE CHRISTMAS PRESENT YOU SPENT WEEKS MAKING _UNOPENED!" _

"WAIT." He looks at her, his eyes confused and fearful. He moves closer to her, his eyes darkening with outrage.

"How exactly did you know that I threw it away? What do you do huh? Go through my rubbish bins? That's disgusting! "

She merely smirks.

"Haru wonders, if Tsuna-san has ever looked at the library notice boards."

She walks forward in tiny, steady steps.

"Ever since the Christmas break, even before Haru became the Student librarian, our school has established a project that involves people giving away unused items so that we could send them to orphans in other parts of the world. Apparently, your mom discovered this ''present'_',_ in the trash bin, and coincidently, Haru is one of the committee members."

He emitted a silent croak before she begins again.

"So, before you go pushing all the stalker stuff to me, please think about things instead of accusing people. What if your Kyoko refused to sign _your _yearbook? How would you feel? Of course," her frown turned into a shallow smile. "Of course you would've imagined what Haru would've done to your stupid signature, didn't you. If you think that Haru is the type girl who would go drooling and cooing over a signature signed by a miserable person, than I think, Tsuna-san, you've _over-estimated _yourself."

With that she made her way towards the door, but not before he could grab hold of her hand. She turned her head away, trying to hide the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

"Please let go, Tsuna-san. You have a girlfriend."

He couldn't believe himself as his fingers gave way.

He couldn't believe himself even more as his heart gave way.

* * *

She was gone the next year. Principal Reborn announced that Miura Haru of former class 2B had left to Namimori High.

There was one last note and a gift slipped inside his locker.

Whilst he read it, his heart throbbed and his face streamed with tears as he giggled quietly.

_I think I grew a bit too attached to the recycling bins._

_Miura Haru. _

He recognized the wrapping. It was the thrown Christmas present. He opened it, hands shaking as he held out a hand made teddy bear and a voucher coupon to the hairdressers.

He trashed all of his books and told Reborn and his parents that he had decided to transfer to another school.

* * *

"Class, I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student."

A boy with orangey brown locks walked into the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! It's nice to meet you all! Please take care of me!"

He swept his musty brown eyes around the room, casually stopping in front of a girl with a ponytail, then titled his head, and smiled.

**

* * *

**

**So you guys might be sorta frustrated on why nearly all of my fics include Haru. I guess I prefer her more than Kyoko. One thing I really love about Haru, is that she's brave enough to reach out for what she loves, A.K.A Tsuna. Although she's a character, I really admire her sense of bravery, because I don't think I could ever muster up as much courage as she could ^.^ **

**Please review! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tilted her head chapter 2 **

**Damn. I finally finally finished this. Arghh. I am so caught up with school. I have four tests next week, so I thought that I'll just do this while I'm feeling naughty for not revising for physics :/ I know some of you requested this, I'm so sorry for being so late! Here goes nothing! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_He swept his musty brown eyes around the room, casually stopping in front of a girl with a ponytail, titled his head, and smiled. _

* * *

Her eyes froze at the sight of him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you can sit in the empty seat next to Haru."

The teacher directed the new student towards the desk. He plopped down onto the wooden chair, and smiled at her. She pretended that she saw nothing, and turned back to the board.

"Haru-san, you'll be responsible for introducing our wonderful school to Tsunayoshi-kun! Now, let's get started on today's lesson! Everybody flip to page 67 in your textbooks!"

As the teacher rambled on and on about set notations and venn diagrams, Tsuna rested his head on his fist, and looked sideways towards Haru. She was concentrating hard, biting her bottom lip, pen in hand, writing furiously in her books. He stared at her admiringly. She turned around, and he switched his gaze to the board, his cheeks burning. She raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the teacher.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, can you please answer the question on the board for me?" Sakura sensei asked.

He gulped. Nothing of the whole lesson of teaching had gone inside his head. He found himself surrendering. Just as he was about to say 'I don't know', a voice distracted him.

"8." His heart leaped when he realized who the squeaky voice belong to.

"The answer is -8" he replied confidently to the teacher.

"Correct."

As the bell rang, he swept his books into his bag quickly and waited for her at the classroom door. She walked past him as if he was invisible, chatting with her friends and fixing her hair. He ran up to him and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Um…Thanks for helping me. You know, back there." He grinned foolishly at her.

She looked at him.

"Oh. It was nothing." She smiled faintly at him and turned back to her friends.

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he watches her figure walking away from him.

* * *

By the end of his first month at Namimori High, Sawada Tsunayoshi realized two things.

One. Sports day was coming up, which would potentially embarrass him publicly.

Two. Haru's new boyfriend was a well known sporty sunbae.

The crowd was cheering. It was the boy's 100m X 4 relay race, and somehow he became elected because the teacher thought he wasn't 'participating enthusiastically' in school activities. _Who could when the girl he likes flirts with another guy everyday? _And it was true. Going to school had been a nightmare for Tsuna. Everyday, every corner, every _second,_ Haru and her boyfriend, Yoshida, would appear through the corners of his eyes. They were everywhere, flirting at the lockers, eating lunch together at the playground, heck, they even had couple keychains! He would wait for her at the classroom door for her class to finish, and Tsuna would hopelessly watch as she clung to him like honey.

_I'm so close to the finishing! I can do this! I can! I can! _He glared at the finishing line, his right hand sweating on the silver baton in his palm. He was in the lead, with Yoshida closely behind. _I should've asked for more intensive training from Colonello! _He moved his legs rapidly, his hair shaking like a shaggy dog, as he finally grabbed onto the red ribbon and took his last step as the crowd cheered for him. _I won? _He was shocked as the sports community chairman handed him an award. _I won! I won! Now where is- oh. _Haru was running towards Yoshida, hugging him tightly and wiping his sweat with a clean tissue.

How he wished that was him. He turned around, just about to walk away.

"Tsuna-san!" His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the bubbly voice.

"H-haru?" she smiled at him.

"As a member of the Sports day community I would like to invite you to the after party!" his fist clenched. _After party? _

_"_Tsuna-san?"

"No thank you." He stared darkly at the sports field. "have fun with Yoshida."

* * *

"Baka baka baka baka!" He scowled himself on the way home. It was a perfect chance to turn the tables on their relationship! Now he's screwed up again. He ran a hair through his hair, grimacing as couples walked past him continuously. Then it smacked him: a present! It's nearly Christmas anyway! He sprints back home, and pulls out the teddy bear Haru gave him last year, whom he had named ''Mr. Ted-ted' and tied a note around its neck. Flipping through the student records of Vongola High, he marked down her address.

_If I have to do anything to win her back, I will do so._

Tap tap tap. Haru groaned as something tapped lightly on the window. She sat up in bed. Tap tap tap. Who is it at this time of night? She looked through the thin glass.

With a newly added suit and a pink ribbon suspending him from the ground, Mr Teddy was back into her arms. She opened her window, looking down to the streets for the person she was finding. _T-tsuna-san…_ She wiped a tear from her cheek as she read the note.

_Haru, I'm so sorry. _

_Remember him? He's cute now right? _

_Hehe. Better not show him to your boyfriend, okay? _

_It'll be a secret between you and me. _

_Okay?_

Her heart had enough. Her body had enough. Months of acting like a bitch and snuggling up to a guy she didn't like was enough. The fight of dominance between her heart and brain was turning into a onesided battle.

And as always, her heart had won.

She bumps into him the next day as school, and managed a little 'Hi' before sitting down on her seat, looking around carefully to see if he was sitting anywhere near her. She relaxed, but tensed up immediately as the voice she missed so much mutter a ''present'' as the sensei took the register. She was broken down, trapped inside her own struggle to pretend that she was okay. After the class, she visited the senior department, hastily broke up with Yoshida, and left him alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Did you know? Haru dumped Yoshida!"

"I heard that he was super pissed about being embarrassed publicly!"

"Who knows what he'll do, he does have a band of loyal men."

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but break into a smile as the new reached his ears. He wasn't sure what the cause was, his note, or that Haru had just had enough of Yoshida. It didn't matter either way. He smiled giddily as he walked around the school to look for Haru to ask her about the news. Keeping his cool later, of course.

"W-what! Who are you!" She whimpered as two blokes backed her up into an alley behind the playground. _Wasn't there a recycling project? What's happening! Y-yoshida? _

"Dumping our leader like that, you'll have no life after this!" One of them grinned evilly at her.

"Of course, who contradicts leader's intentions, will be _taken care of." _

She walked towards them in a stern manner, her hands on her hips.

"How dare you do this to a member of the Student council? Do you know what are the consequences?" She fights back, glaring fiercely at her attackers.

"I don't think they do." A cool voice wavered behind the guys.

"T-tsuna-san! He- Yoshida-"

"Later." It was then she realized he was in hyper mode. Tsuna defeated them easily, as they were not as tough as they looked.

* * *

"Thank you, Tsuna-san."

He waved it off with a motion of his hand. "I..heard that you broke up with your boyfriend, so I was finding you…"

"Oh."

"I'll…just go now. Tell me if they still bother you."

Later that night he grinned as he recalled the event.

_I bet I looked so cool! _

* * *

The end of the first term came by as swiftly as the wind. Their relationship became more natural, with short and simple conversations other than the usual hi and bye. The whole school was bustling with discussion after hearing news about the end of term dance. Everyone was excited and the girls were more than happy to gossip about what to wear and who to take as a date.

Tsuna, even with Haru single, had no date.

Yet somehow, he ended up with her on the dancefloor, their bodies close enough to feel the heat generated between them.

Thank _god _that Reborn forced him to learn dances.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I really am." He whispers as they waltzed across the school hall.

"For?" she looked up at him, her brown eyes demanding an answer.

"For everything. How I've hurt you." He replied as he twirled her around.

"I never really liked Yoshida" she muttered truthfully into his ear "But what about Kyoko-chan?"

"I broked up with her."

She barely managed to say "w-hat?" as she lost her balance on her heels. He dipped down, and catched her waist smoothly into his arms. She breathed heavily.

"And…Mr Teddy?" She held her breathe as he smirked.

"I think he needs a Mrs Teddy." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear as he pulled her back up. She blushed, her cheeks burning with pain, happiness and love.

"I don't think Mrs Teddy would be free, she has a very busy sche-"

His lips crashed against hers, a hand slipping from her waist to cupped the back of her head. She gasped as his tongue explored her mouth, wondering how the fuck did he was so amazing at these things. Maybe he did things like this with….Kyoko-chan? She pulled away forcefully.

"You. You kissed Kyoko with those pretty lips before." She pouted as she turned her head to the side.

"Aw…don't be like that, weren't you the same with Yoshida?" He smiles, his hand stroking her tied up hair, as he leaned in close to her ear.

"It'll be a secret between you and me."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

**Was it good? *prays with her hands together* please tell me its good! And shit Tsuna was pretty hot in that last scene wasn't he? I'm a sucker for 2756. =) owell. Imma write a 1827 fic if I can XDD **

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading your way through this! **


End file.
